Holly Jolly Entry: Glory of Love
by karencullen2007
Summary: The Swans and Cullens have been friends ever since Bella could remember.She and Alice were more like sisters than friends.Bella crushed on Alice's older brother; though Bella felt she was out of his league, Edward.When Bella turned eighteen, everything changed.She soon is caught in a web as two men from her past, vie for her affections.Who will win out? Edward or Jacob? Beta'd.


**Title: Glory of Love**

**Pen Name:Karencullen2007  
Pairing:Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Applicable Warnings: Some violence, Strong Language**  
**Beta:SunflowerFran**

Brief Summary :The Swans and Cullens have been friends ever since Bella could remember. She and Alice were more like sisters than

friends**. Bella had feelings for Alice's older brother; though Bella felt she was out of his league. Edward was always good-looking and could have any girl he wanted, so Bella never thought he would want her. **

**The year that Bella turned eighteen****,**** everything changed for her. Not only did Edward care for Bella, so did Bella's long****,**** time friend Jake. Jake and Edward were more like rivals than friends, and it's no surprise when these two vie for Bella's affections. Will Jake finally get the courage to tell Bella how he feels about her? Or will Edward win her heart?**

**This story is told in Third person POV:**

It was that time of year again when the Cullens and Swans got together for the holidays. Isabella Swan was the only child of Charlie and Renee. The two met in college, fell in love, and Renee had Bella.

Alice Cullen was the daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and Alice had an older brother, Edward.

Bella Swan and Alice Cullen were the same age and had been best friends since they were in diapers. . Bella was a bit shy and laid-back, while Alice was bubbly and friendly.

Bella always had a crush on Edward. She always felt plain and ordinary, while Edward had been described as gorgeous, and could have any woman he wanted. His body was toned, at least what Bella could tell from the tight shirts and jeans that he wore. He had those mesmerizing green eyes just like his sister, and Alice and Edward had the same hair, and it was always fixed in the 'messy hair look'. To her he looked like a Greek god.

When Bella was thirteen she started changing like any girl her age. She started getting curves, and her hair went from light brown to more a mahogany color. She was also developing breasts too, and some of the boys at school would start noticing her. But...to Bella, the only person she wanted, but felt she couldn't have, didn't look her way. Or at least that's what she thought.

Edward Cullen knew he was attractive; he had girls following him constantly. They would make goo-goo eyes at him, bat their eyelashes, pretty much do anything to get his attention .When he was thirteen, he made friends with a jock named Emmett. They played football together and he and Edward dated some of the cheerleaders. But soon Emmett had a girlfriend name Rose. Edward did like someone, but she was out of his reach.

But what people didn't know was that Edward secretly crushed on Bella. He knew he shouldn't because he was five years older than her. But as Bella matured throughout the years, so did her body. Edward did everything he could to stay away from Bella. He avoided her when she did sleepovers with Alice, which was a lot. He would go to Emmett's house but Emmett always had his girlfriend Rose with him.

Edward also took advantage of the girls' attention; just so he wouldn't be around Bella. Although Edward lost his virginity to Lauren, he secretly wanted Bella. You see Alice wanted Edward and Bella to date as they got older. So, she helped Bella by always doing make-overs, and helping her out with clothes, too.

Little did Edward and Bella know, but Alice did everything she could to bring the two together. Alice was determined for her best friend and brother to get together, especially now that Bella was eighteen and Edward was twenty three and almost finished with college.

Edward came home as soon as he finished his last semester of classes. Once he arrived, the Swans were already there helping to decorate the tree. It was a tradition. Esme, being the supermom she was, already was there to greet her son as he walked into the door with his luggage.

"Oh my God, son, it's so good to see you! You just keep getting more devilishly, good looking all the time," she said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom." After his mom was through, Carlisle gave his son a hug and took his hand and directed him to the living room where everyone was. Alice and Bella were decorating the tree.

"Hey, peanut, good to see you!" He said, getting his sister's attention. She squealed as always, happy to see her brother and hugging him.

He then stepped closer as he greeted Bella as well. "Hey there, Bells, how are ya?" He asked with a glint in his eye. He was happy to see her and he thought she looked stunning. She had on a dark skirt with a V-neck, purple sweater that accented and hugged her curves perfectly.

"Edward, it's good to see you, too." She smiled at him, shyly blushing. He reached around and gave her a hug. When he wrapped his arm around her back and brought her closer to him, she smelled so good, like freesia and vanilla.

He backed away and noticed her blush. "You know, you're cute when you blush." He smiled crookedly at her.

Alice smiled because she knew there was something between her brother and best friend. Esme put Alice in charge of setting the table. She deliberately sat Bella and Edward together. As Esme and Renee brought out the food they all sat down.

Edward and Bella's arms kept brushing up againsteach other causing both to gasp, making them look into each other's eyes. But the spell would break when Charlie would make conversation with Edward.

Charlie asked about Edward's degree and what he was taking. Soon the whole family would talk among themselves. After dinner, dessert was served. Edward kept looking at Bella and would catch her looking at him, causing her to blush.

Bella was getting a little too hot as Edward was making her feel things she hadn't with anyone else**. **She excused herself and went to get some air. But unbeknownst to her, Alice sent Edward out to check on Bella who was standing out on the balcony looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Edward asked, coming up frombehind her standing next to Bella.

He was standing so close to her that she could smell his scent; a hint of spice and musk. It was hard for Bella to concentrate with him so close, but she managed.

"I wanted to come out here and cool off a bit. It's such a beautiful night...the stars are shining bright tonight." She said to Edward, as both leaned on the rail.

Edward was looking at Bella and said, "Yes, it is beautiful, very, very, stunning."

Bella looked in his direction and saw he was looking at her, and not the stars. She couldn't help but wonder; was he referring to her or the sky? She shivered just thinking if he really was attracted to her. She slid her hands up and down on her arms as she was suddenly cold.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, as he took his jacket off and helped her put in on. Both looking into each other's eyes, and it was if they were the only two people in the world.

They started getting closer and closer to each other. You could feel the heat and electricity running through both of them; breathing coming in pants, as they got closer, both whispering their names to each.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"Bella..." Edward whispered her name, too.

Edward closed the distance, and just when their lips were about to meet, in what would be their first kiss, they heard someone shout their names.

"Edward! Bella! There you both are," Jake said, as he approached them, breaking their connection. "What are you two doing out here? It's freezing."

Bella answered, "It was a bit stuffy, so we came out to get some fresh air. How are you Jake?" Bella asked.

Jake looked at both Edward and Bella. "Oh, fine. Why don't we all go in, both your parents wanted to start singing carols. Come on," he said, grabbing Bella by her hand and dragging her inside.

Edward looked at Bella confused. Was she dating Jake now? If she was, why would she almost kiss him? While Jake pulled her away from Edward, she mouthed sorry to him.

They went inside and all started singing carols. Jake was standing next to Bella sliding his arm around her waist. Both Bella and Edward couldn't stop looking at each other. Every time Bella would lick her lips to moisten them, Edward diverted his eyes to those pink, lips that he was dying to kiss.

It was as if they were having their own conversation with their body language. As they sang songs, Edward would wink at Bella, letting her know he was very interested. She smiled back at him, knowing he was making passes at her.

Jake leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek causing Edward's smile to fade, and his look became very intense as he and Bella just stared into each other's eyes. Edward was ready to pounce on Jake letting him know Bella was going to be his.

The next few days before Christmas, the Cullens and Swans always spend time together. Both Edward and Bella tried to get away from the group to spend some time alone, but every time Jake always interrupted them. Every room they tried to escape to, Jake was there. It was like he was a little fly that wouldn't go away!

Edward was starting to get a little tired of Jake and his games. He knew Jake always had a thing for Bella, but knew they were just friends according to the rest of the family.

There was a time when the family was gathered in the kitchen; Edward would brush his shoulder against Bella's causing static electricity which would make them both gasp. Or, when Edward would clasp his hand with Bella's when they walked into another room, to join the family. Jake would come up behind them, making them separate.

Edward had asked Alice if Bella and Jake were seeing each other and Alice told him, "Nope. He wishes, but Bella doesn't feel that way towards him. She's only had eyes for one guy." That was her way of being subtle, hinting to Edward that Bella didn't like Jake romantically.

Finally, it was Christmas day and the family was gathered for the opening of gifts. Jake was with his family, so he wasn't around. Carlisle 'played' Santa and passed out all the gifts, one by one. Alice had everyone paired off, and that included Bella and Edward, who both got gifts for each other.

Bella asked Edward to open his first, but he insisted that Bella went first, so she did. After tearing through the wrapping, there was a black velvet box. Bella opened it and gasped as soon she saw what it was.

"Edward, this is so beautiful! I-I can't accept this," she said, with tears stinging her eyes.

"Bella, please, I want you to have it," he said, gently to her.

Inside was a clear, diamond, heart charm. Bella was given a charm bracelet on her sixteenth birthday. Her mom started it for her, and she had her birthstone, as well as her mom's, and now a diamond heart. It was so beautiful.

"Here let me help you put it on, Bella," Edward said, as he took it gently out of the box. He clasped the diamond heart onto her bracelet, while holding her wrist in his hand, he gently brought it up to his lips as he kissed her pulse point, making Bella gasp. "Merry Christmas, Bella," he said, as they looked into each other's eyes, feeling the electricity flow between them.

Alice broke their bubble telling Edward to open his gift from Bella, which he did. Bella had asked her advice on what to get Edward. She told Bella that since he was graduating that spring semester he needed something to put his documents in. He opened it as he gasped, thanking Bella.

It was a leather portfolio that had Edward's initials engraved EMC, Edward Masen Cullen. He was flabbergasted with her gift.

"Hey, guys don't look now, but you're both under the mistletoe." Alice was beaming at both of them.

It was awkward, so instead of a kiss on the lips, Edward opted for a kiss on the cheek, to which Bella blushed profusely.

Soon it was time to eat dinner as they all gathered around the table for their feast. Both Bella and Edward couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They sat across from each other this time, but the electricity between them was palpable.

After dinner Bella excused herself and went to the restroom. It was a little dark in the hallway, but as soon as Bella reached the den she felt an arm snake around her waist bringing her against the wall. Edward's face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath fanning her cheeks.

He whispered, "Bella...I have a confession to make. I have liked you since you were thirteen and I was eighteen. God, you're so beautiful and don't even know it. I have tried and tried to stay away from you, but I can't anymore. I need to know you feel the same way. Please..."

Bella felt wetness build up in between her thighs the minute he pulled her aside. She whispered back to him, "Then don't"

"What?" he whispered, making sure he heard right. His right arm was around her waist as his other one was planted on the wall behind Bella's head.

She said back to him, "Don't stay away anymore, Edward. I have liked you too, for so long!"

Edward couldn't believe his ears. His eyes were closed but he could feel their closeness. "Really?" he asked, barely audible. He was so glad to hear her say that.

"Yes," Bella whispered back. She got the courage and said, "Kiss me."

Edward then leaned in, closing the distance as his lips connecting with hers. For a moment their lips were stilled, and then he began to move his lips gently over hers. His tongue came out tasting her bottom lip then pulling back slightly, he growled, "Bella." His lips smashed down again on hers, hard and demanding. He kneaded her lips with his as he plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He wanted her so much at that moment. He pressed his erect cock into her stomach, letting her feel how hard she made him. He pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"Fuck, Bella, do I ever need you!" Kissing her again, he pulled her back from the wall walking her to the couch backwards; making her legs hit the arm, both of them falling without losing contact as he hovered over her body, his lips on hers.

Both their hands were everywhere, her hands made it into his hair pulling on it making him growl louder at the sensation. He slid his hand under her shirt to feel her skin, cupping her breast with the palm of his hand, kneading and playing as they made out for the first time. His other hand was in her hair, tugging on it as she gasped, wanting Edward more, neither of them wanting to let go.

Bella gasped, "Please touch me, Edward, please!"

As soon as Edward reached under her shirt again to touch her breast, both were startled by a voice asking. "What the hell is going on in here?" Both Edward and Bella jumped apart immediately.

Edward's shirt was half unbuttoned, both of their hair was a mess, and their lips were bruised from their kissing.

It was Jake who was staring at both of them. He was madder than hell to see them making out. He asked again. "I asked you two what the hell is going on here?"

Bella was frozen, she couldn't talk, and it was like she was paralyzed. So Edward did their talking for them.

"What the hell does it look like, Jake? We were kissing until you rudely interrupted us, that's what!" Edward stood up from the couch as he smoothed his shirt down, and ran a hand through his hair. Bella joined him standing beside Edward.

Jake stared at Bella and asked, "What the hell Bella, I thought we were…"

"I was never your girlfriend, Jake. I have told you time and time again that I didn't like you that way." She explained to Jake who was dumbfounded.

Jake then glared again at Edward as he shouted at him, "Why her, man? You could have any woman you want, why her? You knew how I felt about her." Jake's voice wavered at the last sentence.

It was true. Edward did know that Jake always had a crush on Bella, ever since they were kids when they all hung out together. He'd tell Edward that he was going to marry Bella someday. But Edward liked Bella too, and he wasn't going to let Jake change that.

"Look... Jake... I have liked Bella for a long time, but I couldn't act on it until now. And I'm not about to let her go just because you had some childhood crush on her. We are together now, so get used to it." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone to Jake.

Jake was turning red with anger as his fists balled up as he shouted to Edward, "You son of a bitch! It's more than just some crush you asshole!"

Everyone came into the den asking what was going on. Both Edward and Jake were in each other's face, both angry fists balling up. Charlie came in and stepped in between them shoving both men from each other.

"Hey, hey, knock it down a notch. What's going on?" He asked both of them.

Jake answered Charlie. "Edward kissed Bella knowing exactly how I felt about her. He knows that I'm in love with her and yet he kissed her, trying to take her away from me."

Edward glaring back at Jake, angrily said, "I can't take away what wasn't his in the first place. She doesn't like you that way. When will you accept that?" He spat to Jake.

Jake shouted, "Stop making decisions for her you jerk! You waltz in from your Ivy Leaguecollege, thinking you're better than me, don't you? I see the looks you've been giving her and I could tell you were going to do something underhanded like this, behind my back! Some friend you are!"

Edward shouted back to Jake, "I never said we were friends, Jake! For the record, I can go after who I want; she wasn't yours for the taking!" Edward and Jake both started going towards each other, however, Carlisle stopped Edward, grabbing him as Emmett grabbed Jake. Emmett has been Edward's best friend, sort of like a brother to him, and he was always invited to celebrate the holiday with the families.

Charlie spoke, "Guys, get a grip. Now, I know you two had your differences, but you can't let something like this come between you two. Granted you aren't best friends but you both are still close, right?" He asked both guys.

Jake answered first, "I will never be friends with that backstabber. You may have won this round, Edward, but I guarantee you I will end up with Bella. I was just too slow this time. I should of have known you would be slick like a snake. That's more of your style, isn't it?"

Edward smirking back at Jake then said to him, "You're just mad because I made the first move, aren't you, Jake? But then again... you have been pining over Bella like a little love sick puppy ever since I could remember. Well...don't you worry mutt, I know exactly what Bella needs and I assure you I can give her exactly what she wants. "

Jake got lose from Emmett's hold and his fist landed on Edward's face stunning him at first. Then both Jake and Edward wrestled on the floor, giving each other blows to the face. Charlie and Carlisle had to break the fight as the two men were tangled and taking shots at each other.

Carlisle shouting at both guys, "That's enough from both of you. We're here to celebrate Christmas, go to mutual corners now! Jake, you need to leave!"

Jake yelled to Edward, "Watch your back, Cullen! I'm not done with you yet!"

Edward screamed back, "Go ahead, Black. That won't win you, Bella. She wants me instead of your sorry ass!"

Jake went after Edward again but this time Charlie grabbed him and told him angrily, "Go home, Jake, now!"

After Jake left, Edward was taken to the kitchen where Esme was doing what she could by doctoring Edward's face before leaving them alone to talk. Bella and Edward were sitting next to each other holding hands, while both Charlie and Carlisle sat across from them while they talked.

Charlie spoke first. "Well, I take it you two are together?"

Both of them nodded. Carlisle said to Edward, "I'm happy for you both, we all are, but, Edward, did you know that Jake had feelings for Bella, too?"

Edward sat there for a minute taking everything in that just happened. He explained that he started liking Bella when she was thirteen but he never acted on those feelings until tonight. He also told Charlie and his dad that yes, he knew of Jake's feelings, but Bella didn't return those feelings.

They nodded and told them, "Well, maybe you two should lay low from Jake for a while. Let him cool off a bit. Bella, I know Jake's your friend, but you do need to consider his feelings okay?" She nodded and asked, "Can you leave Edward and me alone for a minute?"

When they were alone, Bella looked at Edward. "Does it hurt?"

Edward shook his head no and said to her, "I'm sorry about earlier. Look, I should have gone about this differently, but I couldn't stay away anymore. I did know Jake's feelings for you but...I was hoping you liked me better. I asked Alice about you and Jake and she said you two were just friends. I really like you a lot Bella, and I would love it if you would make New Years Eve our first date. So, Isabella Swan, will you go on a date with me?" He asked, looking into her chocolate, brown eyes.

Bella answered, "Yes. I will go out with you. I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me out, Edward Cullen."

Both Bella and Edward moved closer together as their lips met again. It was gentle at first until Edward took out his tongue and ran it across her bottom lips, and then sucked it into his. He groaned as they deepened the kiss. He broke away and said to Bella, "Just so you know, I'm glad I made the first move."

"Me too," Bella answered, as they sat and smiled at each other.

**New Year ****'****s Eve****** New year****'****s Eve***** New year****'****s Eve***** New year****'****s Eve**************

Bella was giddy because she was getting what she always wanted; a date with Edward. She was a bundle of nerves as Alice helped her get ready. Even though it was a chilly night both girls decided Bella should wear a royal blue dress. Alice told Bella that was Edward's favorite color.

Edward was busy getting ready himself. He decided to dress nice for the occasion. He was in a suit that was charcoal gray. Alice told him that it brought out his green eyes more. Leaving his hair in the usual disheveled mess, he was ready to pick up Bella.

As Bella walked down the stairs to meet Edward, she gasped at how scrumptious he looked. He couldn't believe how stunning Bella looked as well. Her hair was half pulled back enough to show her neck, to which Edward made a mental note to lick that neck later. The royal, blue dress heightened Bella's skin tone, making her look exquisite. He was taking Bella to the ball they always held on New Year's Eve.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend was her escort, so he was picking her up as well. The two couples left separately. Bella and Edward rode in his sports car, the Aston Martin**.** He turned on his iPodand the first song he playing was OMG by Usher. He was about to change it when Bella said to him, "I like that song, keep it there." Theirlook was intense, as Edward had to break the connection so he could drive.

Edward kept looking at her long, shapely legs as the dress had a slit showing some of her thigh. He squirmed in his seat biting back a growl coming from his chest. His hand found her leg as he moved up her thigh, causing Bella to moan loudly from her seat. Edward growled at her, "Christ, Bella, you have to stop doing that, before I stop this car and take you right here and now. There's only so much I can stand."

Bella, bucked in her seat towards Edwards hands, she felt so alive. She never felt more electricity thanshe did right now with Edward. He made her feel so confident that she surprised him by saying, "Why don't you, Edward?"

Suddenly the car stopped to a skid. Edward was out of his seat in no time as he opened her door grabbing her hand and pulling her out, and roughly putting her on top of the hood of his car. His lips crashed onto hers as he pushed her down harder. His hands found her legs and ran all the way up her thigh and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties.

He pulled back from the kiss, "You went commando I see. Such a naughty girl you are, Bella!" Kissing her neck, sucking, nippin, at the same time.

She gasped saying, "Only for you, Edward, only for you! I want you! Please?" She begged as his hand felt the wetness in between her legs as it ran out of her pussy. His thumb found her clit as he pressed on it, shoving two fingers inside of her wet core.

Bella gasped as he thrust his fingers inside, fucking her, pressing her clit at the same time, her body quivered as his lips found hers again. "You are so tight and wet, Bella! Tell me you want me, say my name!"

Bella tried so hard to say his name but felt like a live wire was running through her. She finally was able to get out in a whisper, "Edward!"

Her pussy clamped down on his fingers and she exploded. After riding out her orgasm, Edward pulled back enough so she could see him put his fingers in his mouth tasting her juices. That was the most erotic thing to Bella, and she gasped. She wanted him inside of her now! "So, good, so fucking good!" He said, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I want you, Isabella Swan!" He growled, as she unbuttoned his pants, taking the zipper down, she saw that he went commando as well. He had a condom just in case, but Bella surprised him by saying, "I'm on the pill. Just get inside of me, I need you, Edward!"

He looked at her amazed and said, "Bella, this is your first time, it will hurt, if I..."

She didn't care; she just knew she wanted him. "Please, Edward, I need you. I don't care, I need you to help me with this ache, please..." she begged him. Edward wanted her first time to be gentle and slow, but hell; he wanted her in the worst way.

"Are you sure?" He asked her one last time. She nodded as she laid her head back on the hood of the car. Yeah, this isn't how he wanted their first time, but he needed to be inside of her now. Edward plunged into her, thrusting hard and breaking her hymen. She stilled and screamed as he entered, roughly filling her. He took a moment before moving as he wanted her to enjoy the experience.

After he moved slowly, the pain subsided for Bella, and she told him it was okay to move. Edward moved in and out plunging into her wet core. He never felt more at home than he did right now. His body quivered as he pumped inside of her. His insides felt like he was on fire. Groaning and moaning out her name as he moved.

Placing his finger on her clit he moved deeper inside of her. He was chasing his orgasm. "Fuck, Bella, you're so tight!" He grunted as he went in deeper and deeper. He couldn't get enough of her. Her body, arched towards him as he thrust, her own groans and moans spurred Edward on more.

"SHIT! Bella, you're fucking killing me here!" He was moving inside of her sporadically.

She needed to feel his inner beast, so she screamed out, "Harder, Edward, harder!"

He could tell she was as close as was he. He grabbed her legs throwing them over his shoulders allowing him to go in deeper, hitting her g-spot more. Bella's moans became louder as were Edward's. He felt her wet more as she screamed out his name. He was on the brink; he pumped in harder two more times, releasing himself inside her. He moaned out her name as he was spent.

Landing on top of Bella, he kissed her neck, coming down from their sex high. Both of them catching their breaths as Edward pulled out, immediately hating their lost connection.

"Bella, I have never come that hard in my life. I'm sorry, I really wanted our first time special, not on the hood of the car, baby."

Bella looking into his eyes said to him, "Hey, please don't be sorry. I wanted this, I wanted you, always. Thank you for giving the greatest experience of my life!"

Smirking back at her he said, "The pleasure was all mine, trust me baby. We better get ourselves together and make it to the ball before it strikes midnight.

Bella?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Edward?" She was hoping he was going to say that he loved her. Looking into his eyes as they softened up a bit, he looked tenderly into hers.

He opened his mouth and said, "I...lo..."

The cell phone ring broke his attention from Bella. Although she was disappointed she knew that when it was the right time, he'd say it.

"I better get the phone, they might be wondering where we are," he said to her as they both got back into the car and drove towards the hotel where the ball was being held.

Sure enough it was Alice, wondering where they were. Bella checked her hair in the mirror; it still looked good, but was a little messy. Edward winked at Bella as he said to Alice on the phone, "We will be there in five minutes Alice, we got a little sidetracked."

Hmm, that's an understatement. Edward never felt more alive than he did tonight with Bella. This would be their first date, and outing as a couple, and he felt so good having Bella by his side. Once they entered the ballroom, Bella was greeted by her friends Angela and Jessica. When they saw that she was with Edward they were squealing with excitement.

Edward stayed very close to Bella the entire night. He never left her side unless he used the restroom or got them both drinks. Bella drank coke, because she was still underage for drinking alcohol, and he had a beer. They said hello to his parents as they went to have a seat with Bella's friends at their table. Angela was there with Eric, and Jessica was Tyler's date. Mike was there solo, and he kept making eyes at Bella.

Edward didn't like it, but kept his mouth shut wanting to enjoy the evening. However, when he broke away to go to the bathroom, Mike looked in Edward's direction and said, "Looks like you and Bella are pretty chummy tonight."

Edward, turning his body towards Mike, asked, "What's that supposed to mean? She's my girlfriend now, so what if we are together. What's it to you?"

Mike said, "Nothing really. I just know the kind of guy you are. I heard from Jake that you broke them up. Those two used to be joined at the hip until you came back. As I recall, he said you stole her away from him. Some friend you are, Cullen, taking one of your friends' girls."

Edward laughed as Mike stood there, trying to piss Edward off by saying Edward stole Bella away from Jake. He was very amused by that, especially since they weren't together in the first place.

Edward, smirking back at Mike said, "Gee, what a fucking shame. Yeah, I know that Jake had been pining for Bella since they were kids. Only he wasn't man enough to do anything about it. You tell Jake, that if he has something to say to me, tell me in my face. Unless he's a fucking coward since I beat the shit out of him at the Christmas party." Mike's face fell as he heard those words. "Oh, did he not tell you that? You tell your friend that Bella is mine, and she always will be."

Edward left the bathroom leaving Mike speechless. As he entered the ballroom again he spotted Jake in the corner with his buddies from the Reservation. They made eye contact, as Edward waved at Jake. Mike came in behind Edward, and went to where the guys were, possibly telling Jake what Edward said from their recent conversation.

Like Edward cared what they thought anyway. It wasn't his fault that he made his first move on Bella. Jake would have to get over it. Edward really did care for Bella, and he wasn't going to let them ruin their night together.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand as they went to the dance floor, and their bodies molded together as they danced. Edward kissing her any chance he got. He loved the way their bodies moved together, so in sync to the music, as his hand moving up and down on her back as they danced. He palmed her face with his hand as he bent down and said, "We are so good together, Bella." She hummed with him as they moved about as if they were the only two people there.

It was time to ring in the New Year. Party goers passed out party hats, horns and confetti. Both Edward and Bella had some non-alcoholic champagne, drinking it, never taking their eyes off of each other. It got down to the last 10 seconds, everyone shouting the countdown.

Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her to his chest. He was going to kiss her as soon as they got down to the New Year. Everyone shouted, 5, 4, 3...

Edward brought Bella closer to him as he said to her, "Happy New Year, Bella."

His lips met hers as the countdown finally came to the end, with everyone shouting, "Happy New year!"

Their lips molded together as he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting the chocolate dessert she had earlier, along with the champagne. The kiss lasted longer than he ever thought possible.

Suddenly, he was pulled away from Bella and was down on the floor from a blow to the face. Edward was in shock, rubbing his face with his hand as he looked up to see Jake, who was standing over him. Jake had hit Edward square in the jaw.

Bella went to Edward helping him up asking, "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded to her as he got his bearings about him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they heard the commotion going on between the two men. Jake and Edward were glaring at each other.

Bella stood next to Alice as her best friend pulled her out the line of fire. She didn't want them fighting either, but she and Alice talked previously and Alice told her, "You know, Edward and Jake both wanted to be with you for so long. I think things are finally coming to blows."

Esme asked Charlie and Carlisle to do something to break the fight. Both men said to their wives, "Let them get this out of their system. From what I heard this was building up for a while now."

Edward asking Jake, "Do you feel better now that you got a pop shot at me? Do you feel like a big man now?" Edward taunted Jake, as the two circled around each other, glaring.

Jake yelled to Edward, "That's rich coming from you, especially since you're the king of backstabbers! Especially, when you slept with Lauren when she was with Mike, causing them to breakup! You couldn't wait to get in her pants, could you! Now you're going after my, Bella!" Jake took a swing at Edward, however, he moved back just in time.

Edward yelled back, "Jake...I will admit what I did in high school was underhanded. But I've changed. Besides, Bella has made it clear to you she doesn't want you that way!" Edward took a shot at Jake, landing one on his mouth, causing it to bleed.

Jake then shouted, "Oh, so you admit that you slept with Lauren because Mike had her. I heard you often saying you wanted to break them up. You like breaking people up don't you?" Jake then swung again, connecting with Edward's jaw. He almost lost his balance but got it back. He stood looking back at Jake.

Edward shouted back at him, "I didn't break anybody up, because you two were never together, you fucking idiot. It was all in your head!"

Jake yelled, "Oh really? You think so huh? Well, watch this, Edward!"

Jake saw Bella standing next to Alice, and before he knew what was happening he was approaching Bella, putting his hands on her face and kissing her right there in front of everyone. He kissed her hard and fast. Bella was so surprised by the kiss, tasting the blood on Jake's lips. Bella tried pulling away from Jake.

She heard everyone say, "Ooooohhhhhh!"

Edward was madder than hell. Jake was still kissing Bella as Edward ran up behind him knocking him down and shouting at Jake as he punched him over and over again in the face. "You never go near her again, I'm in love with her, you motherfucker!"

The two were tangled up together then Charlie and Carlisle pulled the two men apart. It was a struggle as they were swinging at each other. But they managed to get the men apart.

Charlie said to Jake, "You need to calm down. Look, I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but, Bella has made her choice. She chose to be with Edward. You have to accept that."

Carlisle pulled Edward back from Jake telling him, "Son, calm down, please. This is supposed to be a celebration. Both of you men need to calm down. Did you really say you love, Bella?"

Edward, looking his father in the face said, "Of course I'm in love with her! I have been since she was thirteen. That will never change," He declared, in front of everyone.

Edward turned in Jake's direction, looking at him and growling. "You stay the hell away from my girl, you got me? Or you will get a lot worse!"

After everything calmed down, Edward's dad helped Edward clean up his face. Both Bella and Edward looked at each other and he said to her calmly, "I'm sorry I just blurted out that I love you in front of everyone, but it's true. I was about to say it right before Alice called us. I'm in love with you, Bella, always."

Bella teared up and said, "I love you too, Edward, so much."

Edward took Bella home, and they sat in the car in her driveway.

"What a night, huh? I really wanted this night to be more romantic, but yet again I get into a fight with Jake. I promise we will go on another date soon." Edward said to Bella, leaning into her.

Bella said quietly, "It's okay, Edward. It was romantic...in a way…. you fighting for me..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Isabella Swan...did you like the fact I fought for you just now...tonight? And, at the Christmas party too?" His voice was husky.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked shyly.

"No, not really, it just means that I'm your knight in shining armor. Speaking of that, I have a song for you to hear." Edward stated, as he plugged in his iPod.

Soon his speakers were softly letting out "Glory of Love" as he and Bella sat there and listened to the lyrics together. Soon Edward started singing the lyrics to Bella.

"_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away,

_"_

Edward and Bella were looking into each other's eyes as he said, "I will always fight for you...always." They ended their New Year's night with a special kiss, knowing they'd always be together.

**A/N: I may continue this story, but it will be a while as I have a few that needs completing. Thanks for reading! Oh and I really hope you enjoyed the lemon. Normally**,** I wouldn't have let them have sex like they did. But since they have known each other for so long, friends, and now lovers, I figured what the hell. Plus I feel it was passionate too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
